peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-03 ; Comments *Nothing short of a historic show, the first time JP broadcast live from Peel Acres as opposed to a recording. *Start of show: "I could do with some decent nose hair clippers as well. This is John Peel, coming live and direct from Peel Acres: an experiment, the first time we've ever done this. Hope it's going to come out alright your end, the family are listening in the kitchen, you could be listening in your kitchen. Whatever's happening, wherever you are, I hope you'll stay with us for the next hour and fifty minutes." *The first play of the "I'm sure there's gonna be more than one unpleasant surprise before we're done" jingle that would stay with the show until 2004. *The hunt is on to discover the location of the A666 road, which is solved pursuant to a phone call from David Gedge (whose band just happen to have a session repeat on the show). *It's the birthday of Chris Lycett, Peel's producer from 1981-2, and he gets a ramshackle rendition of 'Happy Birthday' from the family. Sessions *Cinerama, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1998-06-14. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Ratio: 'Subsequent (2xCD-Welcome To Central)' (Central) :(JP: 'I must say, it's a really exciting thing doing a programme from your own home. We have been toying with the idea of having top celebs come in and do this first programme, but frankly, we wanted to make sure that everything worked first, and that I didn't get too frightened and so on, so it's just me really, playing records, but my thanks are due to a lot of people really, but particularly to Nigel Hunt in Ipswich, who installed the studio, and to our friend John Ayton who did all of the carpentry.') *Sizzla: 'On The Battle Field (7")' (Jamastyle) :(JP: 'This is the life, eh? Our Flossie's brought round glasses of red wine to the toiling field hands, and pizza is in the oven, the dogs are curled up at my feet. At least, they're not but would be if I wanted them to be.') *Cinerama: 'Comedienne' (Peel Session) *Shortfall: 'Drive (Compilation CD-More Of Our Stupid Noise '98)' (Squirtgun) :(JP: 'You may hear the occasional car go driving past, as a matter of fact, because we're very close to the road here, and if anybody does go past, it'll probably be Howard who lives at the top of the hill and he'll be going past in his Landrover. That's interesting,isn't it?') *Wisdom Of Harry: '23 Sky (Compilation LP-Mind Horizon Records: An Introduction)' (Mind Horizon) *(10.30 p.m. news) *Samurai Seven: 'Amateur Photographer (2x compilation 7"-The Joy Of Plecs)' (Fierce Panda) *Decoder: 'Hacker (4x12" LP-Dissection)' (Hardleaders) *Ras Shiloh: 'Onto Zion (7")' (HMG) *Cinerama: 'Honey Rider' (Peel Session) *Cul De Sac: 'The Portland Cement Factory At Monlith, California (7")' (Earworm) :(JP: 'I can't tell you what a wonderful thing it is to be able to do programmes from your own home, because at midnight I shall just be able to walk the dogs and go to bed instead of having a two-hour drive through the night, having trouble staying awake and so forth, and arriving in a bit of a dilapidated condition at quarter past two in the morning, so it's a real treat for me, this, and I hope it is for you too, listeners.') *Joe Graham: 'Something Wrong With Our Love (Compilation LP-Soul Providers Vol. 2)' (Kent) *Fugu: 'F31 (7")' (Elefant) *("Two Lone Swordsmen remix of something licensed from Yoshi Toshi records"-John has no information on the record) *''(invitation to vote in the 1998 Festive Fifty)'' *Cinerama: 'You Turn Me On' (Peel Session) *Upsetters: side 1 track 1 (EP-Black Ark In Dub)' (Track Ark) :(JP: 'If anybody's still listening in the kitchen, Daddy would like another glass of red wine.') *Kato: 'Feng Shui (7")' (Stupid Cat) (played at the wrong speed) *Playhouse: 'Campervan Bunny (7")' (Alan's Channel) *''(Sheila wants help with the Guardian crossword)'' *Couch: 'Morgengold (Compilation CD-KY 98.01)' (Kitty-Yo) *(11.30 p.m. news) *Brockie & Ed Solo: 'Represents (12")' (Undiluted) *Cinerama: 'Maniac' (Peel Session) *10,000 Maniacs: 'Katrina's Fair (LP-Secrets Of The I Ching)' (Press) *Mus: 'Nautila (CD-Zuma)' (Acuarela) *Jullander: 'Blende (10" EP-In Dunkeln Genauer)' (Beau Rivage) *Castigate: 'Down By The Crematory Woods (CD-Bring Me The Head Of Jesus Christ)' (System Shock) *Augustus Pablo: 'Vibrate On (7")' (Black Art) *''(beginning of Andy Kershaw programme)'' File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-12-03 ;Length *02:02:32 ;Other *Many thanks to the original taper and uploader. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment